


February Words 28: Compartment

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Only One Bed, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale, werewolf convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: To say that Derek was not impressed would be an understatement.





	February Words 28: Compartment

To say that Derek was not impressed would be an understatement. **  
**

He wasn’t happy with the organizers of the Greater North American Supernatural Conglomerate for deciding that a two week train trip across Canada was a good arrangement for their quinquennial convention. He was even less happy with his mother for deciding that of all the people in their pack that she could have sent, Derek was the most suitable. He’d pouted long and hard at her in an attempt to make her say that Laura, the alpha heir and a much more suitable choice, would be a far, far better representative. He’d pouted even harder at the train when he’d gotten a look at it on the station. It had not, sadly, disappeared into a puff of smoke as he’d hoped it would under his gaze.

He’d delayed so long on the platform that’d he’d barely made it on board before the train left. He’d been told by the attendant — who definitely hadn’t smelled human — that he would have to walk to the far end of the train to reach Prestige Class. It seemed his mother had, at least, decided he should have a little privacy and the comfort of an almost decent sized bed.

If such a thing was possible on a tin-can moving at ninety-five miles per hour.

His lack of enthusiasm was apparent, it seemed, as several other convention members ducked into open doors as he passed them. He wasn’t nearly the most dangerous life-form on the train, but even the strongest of them probably couldn’t completely dodge a set of extended ‘wolf claws at close range.

He reached the carriage he needed, finally, and was directed to a few doors down. He sighed as he pushed at the door and was glad he didn’t need to hide his growl at the fact that there were already bags on the floor. He checked the number on the door. He checked the information on his ticket. He let his eyes bleed blue at the sound of someone flushing the toilet. He clutched his paperwork hard and threw his own bag on the floor and started to turn to go find an attendant.

“Derek?”

Derek stopped and stared, his eyes hopefully fading back to human and his nostrils attempting to ignore everything around him except the scent of Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack Emissary and the unobtainable star of far too many of Derek’s day and other dreams. He knew there had to have been another reason his mother wanted him on this damn trip. She was… he had no idea how to phrase it.

“Scott’s a meddling meddler who meddles.”

That was perfect, actually.

So was the wonderful shade of pink Stiles’ skin was turning, not to mention the scent of embarrassment and want that he was pumping out into the small space. Derek hadn’t ever let himself get close enough to Stiles to know, one way or the other, if the other man was interested. The spark was constantly surrounded by his pack, and the last thing Derek had wanted was to be rejected, even gently, in the presence of a group of wolves who’d be able to smell just how mortified it would make him feel.

He’d smell quite a lot like Stiles did now, as a matter of fact.

Derek swallowed, and hoped that he wasn’t reading everything wrong.

“Maybe his meddling isn’t a bad thing? I, um.” He tilted his neck a little, but not too much, and was gratified when Stiles face showed understanding of the gesture.

His scent promised more.

♠

_compartment (n): a private bedroom with toilet facilities on a train (commonly misdescribed as a cabin). Let’s imagine[this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqjusDcP6rs4&t=MzYwMjk3NTVkMGU4NWQ5ZWY0MzY3NWFiZWE4MTdmMWMwMGE2YWQ1NSxNTlFkcFFCMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AySgDqGrXyq6x-pgvnh4loQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finkandblade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171375811636%2Ffebruary-words-28-compartment&m=0) is the one Scott and Talia conspired to book for our boys._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.


End file.
